


In Hot Water

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [6]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hot Spring, Oral, Ruins, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne shows off a new place she found to Bog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> My usual person who reads over these for me was unavailable so if I missed too many mistakes I am so sorry!!
> 
> jupiter235 sent me this prompt to write!

Bog glanced over at Marianne as they flew together. They were holding hands as they glided over the summer fields. She pulled him along a bit, grinning the whole time. She had said she wanted to show him something, something that she found by accident. After a little while, he realized that they were flying close the edge of the Dark Forest, but a very remote section that bordered the summer lands. He could also see that this was a rarely visited part of the summer lands as well. 

She moved lower and then he saw it, it looked to be stone ruins. She let go of his hand and started to glide down. As they came to a landing, Bog saw that there were collapsed pillars and what looked to be an entrance that was still mostly in one piece. She grinned. “You are not going to believe this! It is an old bathhouse!” Bog frowned. “Bathhouse?” 

Marianne pulled him in and he saw that inside of this “bathhouse” was a natural hot spring. The water bubbled and welled up from a deep stone carved pool in the middle of the room. There were what looked like stone carved steps or seats that led down into the center of the clear hot water, providing places to sit and relax. As they entered the bathhouse, they both felt the remains of old magic, nothing sinister, just a fading bit of elegance that made the place soothing. 

She and Bog walked slowly around the pool where they could see old fairy mosaics on the walls. “I wonder why it was abandoned?” Bog frowned as his eyes scanned the place. Marianne shrugged. “I did a bit of research. I think when the fairy castle was moved centuries ago, it was simply forgotten.” She grinned, turning around to face him. “I thought maybe we could try it.” Bog lifted a brow at her quizzically and glanced over at the pool. “Really?” 

She smirked and started to slip out of her clothing. Bog blinked and stopped any movement simply to watch her undress. As always, when he saw her nude, it made his whole body feel on fire. No matter where they were, she was always glorious. She slipped slowly into the warm water, her wings shimmering for a moment as they floated behind her like purple clouds. She smiled, twisted around treading the deeper water in the middle before she swam over to him and climbed up the steps to stand naked and wet in front of him with her hand out. “Coming?” 

Bog grinned down at her. “Is that a trick question?” 

He leaned his staff against the wall as he took her hand and let her lead him into the water. The water's natural warmth spread through him as he stepped into it. As the magical warm spring water flowed over him, he could feel himself relax. Marianne grinned as she floated over to him and slid her arms around his neck. 

She moved in close to kiss him slowly, her lips warm and soft like the water. The warm water eased over them both as they moved in a slow circle. He bit her bottom lip gently, tugged on it just enough to make Marianne purr. She flicked her tongue out when he let go of her lip, brushed his mouth with the tip of her tongue before she leaned down to nip at his neck. Bog leaned his head back for her and growled at the feel of her small teeth against his skin. 

Marianne slowly guided him back over to the stone seats that led into the pool. She turned him so that he could sit on one of the steps. Bog pulled her onto his lap after he adjusted to the seat in the water. She shifted to straddle him, her kisses slow, wet and smoldering passionate. Bog growled softly and wrapped his large hands around her waist, he held his wet, naked fairy against him. The heat made everything more sensitive, her skin so soft and glowing, each brush or drag deliciously sensitive and intoxicating. 

Marianne's skin was flush from the water's heat, making her glow all the more as he whispered huskily when she ground her hips a bit against his. “Here?” Marianne bit her bottom lip, her eyes dark and sultry. “We're alone.” Bog returned her smile as one of his hands came up to cup the side of her neck so he could deepen the kiss. She slid her hands slowly edging down his chest. She loved the way his body felt as he relaxed under her touch. She shifted her position a bit to move both of her hands lower. She dropped her hands between his legs in order to release him into her waiting hands. 

Bog gasped as her hands gripped him. She started to stroke him with one hand while she moved the other up to grip his shoulder. Bog's hands on her hips tightened, his claws threatening to cause damage, but he tried to be careful even though she made it so difficult. She stroked and squeezed, feeling him enlarge in her hand until she had him gasping to keep breathing, groaning her name like a prayer. “Marianne, oh gods, Marianne.” 

Bog leaned back against the stone as the edge dug into his back, but he didn't seem to notice. Marianne leaned in and bit his neck, which made him shudder and then he grabbed her, pulling her hand away with a growled gasp. He yanked her to him and moved swiftly coming up out of the water and turning to set her on the edge of the pool. Bog grabbed her legs as she fumbled to keep herself upright. He quickly spread her legs open. He moved between her thighs, his mouth and tongue found her so quickly that she cried out in shocked delight. 

She managed to keep her balance as she dropped back on her arms. She felt that intense excitement when he started using his tongue. Bog moved his long clawed fingers to grasp her knees as he found that spot with his tongue that always drove her mad. With the slight scrape of his fangs on her sensitive core, he made her jerk and thrust. Bog slowly glided his hands along the inside of her thighs, which made her silky skin goosebump despite the heat of the room. He licked and nipped, but then turned to slow, lazy long passes of his tongue, which he moved up her like her core was made of melting ice cream. She cried out and threw her head back, her damp wings fluttered where they pooled against the stone floor behind her. Her orgasm rocked her back, made her barely able to hold herself up. Bog caught her hips in his large hands, held her in place as he drank from her, tasted her pleasure until she cried out again. Finally, he gently released her and moved to claim her mouth. 

She leaned back against the stone floor and pulled him on top of her. She felt the water dripping off of him as he pressed against her. She growled in frustration, her mouth pressed to his--she wanted him inside her, but he made no move yet to oblige. So he was completely caught by surprise when she grabbed him and with unexpected show of strength, she flipped his lanky form onto his back and straddled him. She grabbed his arms for a moment pinning them down as she wickedly smiled. 

“You are mine.” She hissed, making Bog grin stupidly with widened eyes. 

She moved and grasped him again, making his body jerk. Marianne positioned his erection between them and started to rock her hips. She rubbed herself with his tip as her free hand reached down to stroke his chest. She ground and slid against him to bring herself to orgasm again. He gasped with a lust filled groan. He held onto her thighs, trying not to dig his claws in as he watched her. He felt himself become covered in her wetness as she used him in one of the best ways possible. It took all his considerable willpower to hold himself back as she jerked and gasped, crying out his name. He could feel her wetness flood over him, which caused him to growl with the effort of not coming to orgasm himself--he held himself back for her. 

She finally moved to position and glide so very slowly down his length, which was almost enough to do him in right there as he bit down, ground his teeth at the exquisiteness of her. She started moving her hips, shifting until she found the perfect position before she arched her back and then leaned forward to brush the tips of her nipples across his armored chest. 

She leaned back again, sat up and gripped his shoulders. She rocked her hips as she did so. Bog reached up to cup her face. She ran her tongue over his thumb as he brushed her lips. She nipped his thumb as he moved it over her mouth. Marianne arched up almost pulled all the way off of him before she pushed herself back down. He groaned and grasped as he held onto her hips. Marianne repeated the movement one more time, driving him mad. 

She sat back up and smiled down at him, eyes heavy with an almost drugged like passion as she dug her fingers into his chest as much as she could and she thrust harder. She tightened around him until she arched back with another loud passionate cry. When her orgasm ripped through her body, it hit him hard. Bog could not hold back any longer. He dug his fingers into her hips, thrust upward in a quick, hard motion which put him deeper into her as he cried out her name. But she didn't stop, she kept moving, thrusting and grinding onto him. Bog started to become so enveloped in the feeling of her, that the only sane thought he had for a moment was that she was going to kill him. That was what this was, she was killing him with pleasure, but he would happily die. He looked up at her, his own body trembled and spasmed as she continued to move. She leaned back and reached down to touch herself. 

Bog knew for sure he was going to die as he watched her move her hips and rubbed her fingers over herself. Her other hand moved to squeeze her breast, brushed over her own nipple as he shuddered unable to make any noise more than a groan of pleasure. Bog thrust his erection, still hard, though he knew he was spent and so sensitive to the hot, wet, feel of her around him that she was definitely going to kill him. 

“That's it. Dead. How did the Bog King die? His wife fucked him to death,” he thought briefly before any other coherent thoughts fled when she cried out his name again. Marianne orgasmed again and he had to move his hands to the stone floor to hold on. He dug his fingers into the stone as she took the rest of him with her. 

Finally she dropped down onto his chest, both of them breathing heavy, all energy completely spent as they just lay there. Marianne whispered against his plated chest, “I don't think I can move.” Bog chuckled, which made her bounce a bit with the vibration of it. “I don't think I can either.” 

“Perhaps we should just stay here?” Bog lifted his head up just enough to look down at the top of her head. 

Marianne didn't move, he only felt the hum against his chest of her assent. Bog smiled, she didn't kill him, but these attempted murders on her part were simply glorious.


End file.
